


Birthday Boy

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute Harvey, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Max's Birthday, Post Russia 2019, Presents, harbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Max celebrates his birthday with Charles and Harvey.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen & Victoria Verstappen, Victoria Verstappen/Tom Heuts
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is another installment to this series. This is Max celebrating his 21st birthday which is set post Russia with Charles and Harvey. I wanted to write a story which featured Harvey in it. I have to admit that I had to change the set up because I had written it during 2020 and the dates didn't match so I had to make changes when I realised. The next story will probably be Charles celebrating his birthday with Max and Harvey. I wrote this story with my own thoughts as I obviously don't know what Max did for his birthday last year, best thing about writing whatever you want! Hope you all enjoy!

Charles woke up to crying coming from outside the room and he could tell without even hearing it from the baby monitor that it was Harvey. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed over at Max who was still sleeping peacefully. They had gotten home late last night and they hadn’t had a proper reunion with their son. Charles then remembered what day it was as he scrambled out of bed to go and sooth Harvey before Max woke up. It was the Dutchman’s birthday and he had planned to make him breakfast in bed. He made his way to his son’s bedroom as he prayed that his boyfriend would remain asleep until he made breakfast. Baby Harvey was still crying when Charles came into the room.

“Hey, bub. I’m here now.” He shushed, gently.

He carefully picked the baby up and cradled him against his chest. He could tell that his son needed a new nappy so he went over to the changing mat.

“There, is that better now?” 

The baby just looked at him as the tears stopped now that he had a clean nappy on. Charles picked him up again and then took him through to the kitchen.

“We need to make breakfast for daddy, can you wait for yours or do you want it now?” He asked, seriously.

His son whined and Charles stopped himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Of course, you want yours first.”

He set about preparing a bottle of milk for his son. It was difficult to do things with only one hand as he held onto his son but he was getting used to it. Eventually, he was sitting down and feeding Harvey. The baby was about half way through the bottle when a pair of hands landed on Charles’ shoulders, nearly making him jump.

“This is where you are.” 

Charles smiled as he turned around and gazed up at Max. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Max smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. They pulled apart when Harvey whined as Charles had stopped feeding him. The couple chuckled as Charles let Harvey drink his milk.

“Always so demanding.” Max teased.

He stroked his son’s cheek then moved over to the coffee machine. He had just finished making a drink for himself and Charles as Harvey had now finished his bottle. When Max turned around, Charles was burping their son. The young Monegasque scowled at his boyfriend.

“Go back to bed, I want to make you breakfast.” 

Max frowned.

“I’m up now.” He argued.

Charles shook his head. He moved over and kissed his boyfriend. 

“I insist and take Harvey with you.” 

Max sighed and put his mug of coffee back down on the counter as Charles carefully passed the baby over to him. Once he had a firm grip on his son, he picked the mug up and went back to bed as Charles made breakfast. The Dutchman put his mug on the bedside table and he carefully climbed back into bed before resting Harvey on his lap. He smiled down at the baby.

“Your papa is being very demanding today, Harvey and it isn’t even his birthday.” He joked.

The baby kicked his legs happily and Max laughed.

“Are you going to tell me what papa bought me for my birthday?”

Harvey stuck his tongue out slightly and Max rolled his eyes as he ran a hand over his son’s stomach.

“There’s no need to be cheeky, you little monkey.” He teased.

As Harvey continued to gaze up at him, Max couldn’t help but be thankful that he was at home with his boyfriend and his son. Charles had been the one to get up during the night when Harvey needed his bottle so this was the first time he had seen his baby since before they had left for Russia. He had missed him. 

Max continued to talk to Harvey until Charles came into the room carrying a plate. It was filled with stroopwafels and fruit. Max smiled at the sight of it. He tried to grab the plate from Charles and glared when his boyfriend held it away from him and climbed into bed next to him. Charles placed the plate on his lap and cut up the waffles for his boyfriend and held the fork in his hand as he moved it in front of Max. The Dutchman blushed as his boyfriend fed him breakfast. They both laughed as Harvey occasionally kicked his little feet.

“You can try these when you’re older, junior.” Said Max.

Charles placed the plate on the bedside table and let Max finish his coffee. He then grabbed his own mug before he carefully lay his head down on Max’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Said Max, softly.

Charles smiled and drank his coffee as he kept his eye on Harvey who was still resting on Max’s lap. When he had finished drinking, he leaned in closer to his son.

“Shall we give daddy his presents?” He asked.

The baby just looked at him and Charles laughed as he quickly clambered out of the bed and out of the room. Max shook his head fondly and he gently picked his son up so that his back was resting against his chest. Charles came back into the room with a lion covered bag filled with presents as he dumped it on the bed and lay down again beside Max. 

“From Harvey and me.” He said, happily.

Max leaned over to kiss Charles’ cheek as he carefully reached into the bag to pull out a present whilst holding Harvey on his lap. He held it on his lap as Harvey placed a hand on top of the present which was covered in orange wrapping paper. He laughed and let Harvey scrunch up the paper for a moment before he carefully moved his son’s hand out of the way to open it. The paper was ripped open to reveal PSV Eindhoven’s kit but it wasn’t until Max looked at it that he realised it was signed by the players and had his name and number on the back. He smiled and gazed over at Charles.

“Thanks, babe.” He said, gratefully.

His boyfriend smiled and shrugged happily as he watched Max open another present. Again, it was a kit of PSV Eindhoven, however, it was smaller and Max realised it was for Harvey and not for him. He laughed fondly and folded it neatly and placed it alongside his own kit. Charles clearly was encouraging Harvey to take up sport. The next present was a Barcelona top which Max admired. He glared at Charles as the Monegasque laughed when he opened up the next present. It was a cooking book. It was common knowledge that Max wasn’t good at cooking and it was obvious that Charles wanted to tease him about it. The final present had Max in tears. It was a framed picture with Harvey’s handprint, a photo from when Harvey was born and then the last one was Harvey’s footprint. Max smiled down at his son who was looking at the frame in his hands. 

“Look, bud. It’s you.” 

The baby reached out a hand and placed it on top of the frame. Max kissed his son’s temple then placed the frame along with the other presents. He reached out to cup the back of Charles’ neck, whilst holding Harvey against his chest. The young Ferrari driver smiled into the kiss and when he pulled back, he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

“Thank you so much.” Murmured Max.

Charles winked at him and kissed him again before he gazed down at their son. 

“I think daddy liked his presents.” He told him.

Max chuckled as Harvey just looked at him and kicked his legs happily. Charles grabbed the bag and pulled the cards out from the bottom of it. He then handed them to Max who opened up the first one which was from Harvey. It read on the front “happy birthday to a special daddy” and it had two dinosaurs on the front, a big one and a little one. Max laughed at the message inside which Charles had written as it said “happy birthday, daddy, hope you have a dino-mite birthday, love from Harvey.” He looked over at Charles who was giggling happily and he shook his head. The next card was from Charles and he huffed when he saw the front of it. It said “happy birthday twat waffle”, whilst it also had a picture of a waffle on the middle of the card. Max turned to glare at Charles who was smiling innocently at him.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He muttered.

Charles giggled and pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek before gently taking Harvey out of his arms.

“We better get you changed, little man, so we can go out and celebrate daddy’s birthday.” 

He quietly shushed the baby as he whined when he was taken out of Max’s arms. Harvey quietened down when Charles kissed his head. Max sighed in content. He had previously told Charles that he didn’t mind staying in all day when his boyfriend had asked what he wanted to do for his birthday. As long as he was with Harvey and Charles, he didn’t mind. 

It wasn’t long before Charles and Max were pushing the pram with Harvey lying in it looking up at them as they walked through Monaco. As they stopped along by the harbour, it made Max grateful that he had grown up and lived in such a beautiful place. He was also glad that Harvey would grow up here too. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist.

“I don’t want to leave here.” Max murmured.

Charles snorted.

“Is this you saying you want to retire?” He asked.

Max huffed.

“No, I’m just glad I get to live here. It’s so beautiful and I’m glad we get to live here and that Harvey can grow up here too.”

Charles smiled at him. Harvey made a noise from his pram and Charles lowered down the hood slightly so Harvey could see them better.

“Are you missing out, bubba?” He cooed.

Harvey let out a little smile and his parents could feel their hearts melting. 

“How about we go and get some coffee?” Asked Charles.

Max nodded and let Charles lead the way as they went on a hunt for a drink. 

Later on, the couple found themselves cuddled up on the sofa watching Under the Sea as they enjoyed the peace and quiet with Harvey having not long woken up from a nap. The baby was smiling as the music played on the screen. Charles paused the film when the doorbell rang and left the room to answer the door. Max cuddled Harvey against his chest as he waited for Charles to return. When his boyfriend did return, he was followed by Victoria and Tom. He smiled as the young couple greeted him. He also let his sister take Harvey and took the bag that Tom held out for him. Harvey made gurgling noises as Victoria cuddled her nephew close. Max laughed as his presents were a lifelong supply of waffles as well as clothes from Victoria’s clothing line, some of which weren’t for sale. He gazed over at Harvey who was playing with Tom’s fingers as Victoria occasionally kissed his head and laughed alongside her boyfriend. Charles was cuddled into his side and Max had never been happier. There was a part of him that wished he had heard from his dad but it wasn’t to be and he was grateful that at least his mum had called earlier. Family meant everything to Max and was grateful right now to spend his birthday with those close to him. 

It was a lovely evening and Monaco and Max was sitting watching yet another Disney film with Charles cuddled up by his side and Harvey on his lap. They could hear Victoria and Tom in the kitchen but they ignored them in favour of watching their film. Max wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he was suspicious as his sister had insisted on staying when something had been mentioned about dinner. All Charles had said so far was that dinner would be dealt with and the Dutchman had rolled his eyes when he was told to relax. At one point, Victoria came into the room and Charles looked over at her. She nodded and he smiled at her. He turned back to Max then grabbed the remote and paused the film.

“Oi!”

Charles chuckled.

“I need you to close your eyes.” He told his boyfriend.

Max frowned and sighed when Charles narrowed his eyes so he did what he was told. When Charles was sure that Max had his eyes closed, he carefully lifted Harvey out of Max’s arms which made his son whine and his boyfriend frown again.

“Charles, what’s going on?” Questioned Max, curiously. 

“You’ll find out.” Said Charles.

The Monegasque carried Harvey through to the kitchen and passed his son to Victoria who cooed at the baby when he made a noise as he was held in a different set of arms. He then went back through to the living room, shaking his head as Max was leaning back against the couch with his eyes still closed. He made his way in front of his boyfriend. 

“I need you to stand up.” Charles informed Max.

The Dutchman complied and stood up. Charles then grabbed his hand and carefully led him through their apartment. He led his boyfriend outside and he stopped them as he neared a table which had two glasses of wine on it as well as two bowls of soup which was one of Max’s favourite foods. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

Max opened his eyes and he gasped when he saw the table.

“Did you do this?” He asked, softly.

Charles smiled.

“Victoria and Tom cooked and decorated the table, they wanted to do something nice for you.” He replied, gently.

Max felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought about how amazing his family were for spoiling him. He leaned in and kissed Charles, wrapping his arms around him. They kissed gently and Charles had to pull back which made Max pout.

“Come on, we don’t want the food to get cold, we’ll be getting our main course soon.”

Max happily sat across from Charles at the table as they began to eat their soup. When they were finished Victoria came out to clear the plates, Max grabbed her arm when she was about to go back into the apartment.

“Thank you and to Tom as well, this means a lot.” He said, softly.

Victoria smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss her brother’s cheek. She was so glad they got on so well and when Charles had asked for advice on what to do for Max’s birthday, she had insisted that she would cook along with Tom. Her brother deserved it, he deserved to be happy even if everyone thought he was an arrogant child. He wasn’t and he had matured a lot over the past few years but still there were people who would still criticise him. 

Tom brought two plates through from the apartment and Max’s eyes widened when he saw that the two plates were filled with carpaccio, another favourite of his. He looked so excited and Charles laughed as Max immediately began to eat once the plate was put down in front of him. The couple enjoyed their meal, basking in each other’s presence as it wasn’t often that they got to have a meal on their own together anymore since Harvey had been born. Once the meal was over, they carried their plates back into the apartment although Victoria tried to argue that they could’ve just left them on the table. They let Victoria and Tom do the dishes as Charles fed Harvey his bottle of milk. When it was time for Victoria and Tom to leave, they exchanged hugs with Max and Charles whilst Victoria also kissed Harvey on his cheek. She seemed reluctant to leave him but she knew it was close to his bedtime. 

Max and Charles went through Harvey’s bedtime routine and when the baby was close to falling asleep, Charles put him down in his crib as Max wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they watched Harvey’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Murmured Charles.

He leaned back against Max’s chest as the room was filled with their son’s breathing as he slept peacefully.

“Come on, let’s go.” Whispered Max.

Charles let Max take his hand and lead him out of their son’s room. When the door was quietly closed behind them, Max wrapped his arms around Charles again as the young Monegasque wrapped his arms around him in turn. Charles gazed into Max’s eyes. He leaned in close but before he could kiss his boyfriend, he paused.

“There’s still a half empty bottle of wine in the fridge.” He murmured.

Max raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste.” He smirked.

Charles laughed and finally closed the gap between the pair and he kissed Max on the lips. It wasn’t long before the kiss deepened and moans filled the hallway. When they pulled apart for air, Charles rested his forehead against Max’s. 

“So, that bottle?” 

Max chuckled and tickled Charles’ side before he dragged the young driver in the direction of their bedroom.

As Max lay in bed with Charles cuddled into his side fast asleep, he couldn’t help but reflect over his birthday. It might not have been an exciting way to celebrate his birthday but he had been surrounded by those he loved and by those that loved him. He didn’t need a party or big fin day out. He just wanted to spend it with family and that’s what he got. It had been nice to celebrate in Monaco having only just returned home from Russia but he was grateful to have spent it at home. He was so thankful for all the messages and gifts he had received. As Charles shifted slightly, Max leaned down and kissed his forehead. His boyfriend had been so amazing and had spoiled him rotten. The Monegasque would probably argue that he deserved it but Max was just glad to have someone like Charles who loved and supported him. He ran a hand over Charles’ arm as his eyes grew heavier. The room was peaceful and all Max could hear was breathing coming from Charles as well as breathing from the baby monitor which indicated that Harvey was still sleeping. 

Max let his eyes droop shut as sleep took over. He was surrounded by love in every way and for that he was grateful. Tomorrow would be another day, another day to spend with Charles and Harvey which he would make the most of before he was back racing again.


End file.
